


Because Pack Takes Care of Their Own

by Bunnywest



Series: Thank you fics. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Thank you fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: It’s a mantra that all Ami and Will Forrest’s children learn right from birth.They hear it said, and they see it done.Pack takes care of their own.Everyone in the pack.(Set in Rabbit "Verse)





	Because Pack Takes Care of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntienessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntienessi/gifts).



> Based on auntienessi's prompt  
> "Little ways the pack looks out for each other. Not just Peter looking after everyone but things they all do for each other because "pack looks after pack"
> 
> I hope this hits the mark for you, and thanks for your donation to keeping Sophi's car on the road.
> 
> https://www.youcaring.com/sophisinclair-1018176?utm_campaign=buttonshare&utm_medium=url&utm_source=copy&utm_content=cf_cp_01

It’s a mantra that all Ami and Will Forrest’s children learn from birth.

They hear it said, and they see it done.

Pack takes care of their own.

Everyone in the pack.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles has to go out of town for a conference, Will and Ami know that Peter’s going to pine like a lovesick schoolgirl. He can’t cope without his mate, and he spends the evenings sulking at home alone, and he doesn’t sleep, and normally by the time Stiles gets home, he’s  an absolute wreck.

They’ve seen it before, and it’s truly pitiful.

This time, Stiles is going to be gone for over a week, and Will decides to do something about it.

Peter’s debating whether or not it would be too needy to catch a flight to meet Stiles just for a night when there’s a knock at his door, and he opens it to see Will standing there, holding a six pack of beer, three pizzas, and a thumb drive.

“Hey, Peter” he greets him, and then just barrels on inside without even asking.

Peter follows him, asking “Is there something I’ve missed, Will? Did we have a play date?”

“Nope, but Stiles is away, and I know what it’s like when your mate’s away. I’m here to distract you.”  
 

Peter arches a brow.

Will just pats the sofa next to him and says “Sit your sad ass down, Peter. You’ll like this, I promise. And the pizza’s getting cold.”

Peter sits, but he’s not that happy about it. “I’m not sure I feel like company, Will” he admits.

“Of course you don’t. When Ami went away for the week with the girls I was a wreck. I only wanted her. And you only want Stiles. But he’s not here, and I am. So we’re gonna get a little drunk, eat some pizza, and watch some TV.”

Will tosses him a beer, and plugs in the thumb drive.

The screen fills with the image of a pair of dress trousers sailing through the air and being run over by a Winnebago in a desert somewhere. The shot cuts to a man driving the RV in his underwear and a gas mask, and that’s it, Peter’s in.

He’s loved the few episodes he's seen of show, but he's never watched all of it, he tells Will.

They binge watch the whole first season of Breaking Bad, and Peter sighs happily. He cackles shamelessly during the scene where they dissolve the body in acid.

They drink all Will’s beer and then all of Peter’s, eat all the pizza,  and finally admit defeat at 3 am.

Peter’s fairly drunk, and dozing on the couch, so Will carries him up the stairs and puts him to bed, saying “Sleep well, Alpha.”

“Call me Heisenberg” Peter mumbles into his pillow as he drifts off.

He wakes late the next day, well after lunch time.

He’s only slightly hungover, and he slept better last night than he has since Stiles left. He panics for a moment when he realises that he’s missed the school run, but then he finds the note Will’s left on the kitchen table.

**_I’m taking Bill to school this week – get some sleep._ **

Peter goes back to bed gratefully.

Will comes over every night while Stiles is away and keeps Peter company, and stops him from turning into a dejected mess.

They watch their way through Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul, and drink beer, and some nights they play cards.

Peter cheats. Will lets him.

Will leaves at two or three am, and then he gets up at six, gets ready for work, does the school run, does a shift at the station, comes home and naps for an hour or two, then heads over to Peter’s again, all without a word of complaint.

And when Stiles gets home after ten days, he comes over to see Will and says “Thanks, man. He really doesn’t do well when we’re apart. I appreciate you looking after him.

Through a giant yawn, Will tells Stiles “It’s no big deal. Pack takes care of their own.”

 

* * *

 

Ami’s exhausted.

Eight month old twin boys, no matter how placid, combined with a three and a five year old, are hard work. Add in the fact that she’s still managing the hotel, and it’s no wonder she’s worn out.

Stiles notices, because of course he does, she’s his sidekick.

He steps up.

 

Noah calls Will into his office and tells him that he’s taking ten days off.

“I don’t have any vacation time” Will protests.

“Call it carer’s leave. I saw Ami at the store yesterday, and she was rocking a bag of flour on her hip. She’s at the end of her rope – I recognize the look from when Stiles was young and Claudia was a hair away from breaking point.”

Will can see there’s no point in arguing, so he heads home.

Once he’s left the office, Noah calls Stiles and tells him “He’s on his way.”

“Thanks Pops. I’ve got the kids at our place already.”

“And Ami?”

“When I kidnapped the minions I sent her for a nap. She was out cold before Bill had even found his other shoe. Wow, that boy’s a dawdler.”

Noah chuckles.

“I hope you know what you’re letting yourself in for, son.”

“I promise, if it’s too much, I’ve got your number, Grandpa” Stiles tells him.

 

And so when Will arrives home, the house is quiet and empty, and his wife is fast asleep, and there’s a note for him on the table.

It says

_The juniors are at our place. Come over. Don’t wake Ami!_

Will walks over the road to Peter’s and lets himself in. Stiles waves at him from where he’s sprawled on the sofa with a sleeping baby on each shoulder and puts a finger to his lips, before pointing outside.

Will goes out to find Peter giving Bill a swimming lesson, while Sophi splashes enthusiastically with her floaties on.

“Will” Peter gives him a nod, even as he supports Baby Bill in the water and teaches him to float on his back.

“Hey Peter, what’s going on?” Will asks.

“We’re kidnapping your children for some quality time with their uncles. And you’re going to take your wife away for a week to relax. Head up to the cabin. It’s all ready for you.”

Will’s skeptical.

“Don’t take this the wrong way Peter, but are you sure you can cope?”

Peter gives him a withering glance.

“I'm the pack Alpha Will, I can cope with four small humans. Besides, Stiles has the week off, so there’ll be two of us. So stop clutching your pearls, and  go and pack, and we’ll see you in a week.”

“But what about-“

“No. No argument. Your wife needs a break, and we’re going to give it to her. “

Baby Bill looks at his father imploringly, saying “Please Dad, please can we stay?”

Will sighs.

“As long as Ami agrees” he qualifies.

He goes home, and shakes his wife gently awake, and tells her that the uncles want to babysit for a week and send them away, is she OK with that?

Ami’s face lights up.

“Oh my god, I hope you told them yes” she says, and she’s already packing.

Will heads over to tell Peter that yes, they’ll take him up on his offer, and Peter lets him  know that there’s a grocery delivery scheduled for the cabin, so they just have to turn up.

Stiles is still buried under sleeping babies, but he looks quite happy about it.

“Thanks, Stiles. I know this was your idea” Will tells him quietly.

Stiles gives a tiny shrug, and whispers “Pack, man. Gotta take care of our own.”

 

* * *

 

Jordan doesn’t trust the new friends Bill’s made.

There’s something about them that’s just….off. They’re new to the area and new to the school, and they’ve honed in on Bill with unerring accuracy, pushing to be his friends.

Bill’s ten, and he’s a trusting soul, so he doesn’t see anything odd in the way the two teenage boys are suddenly interested in him, but when Jordan’s over at Ami’s one day he hears them talking, and he doesn’t like what he hears.

“When can we meet your uncle?” they ask.

“Who, Uncle Stiles? Or Uncle Peter? “

“Uncle Peter”one of them clarifies.

“The Alpha” the other one says, and something in his tone sends shivers up Jordan’s spine.

They haven’t noticed he’s sitting in the other room, and he doesn’t make his presence known to them, just listens as they pump Bill for information.

When is his uncle home? Is he alone much? Where does he work? When?

Bill’s not much help to them, because he’s ten, so most questions are answered with a shrug.

Finally the teenagers take their leave, and Jordan calls Bill.

“Baby Bill, do you think you can get me the names of those boy’s parents and their address? I just want to check something out.”

Turns out that Bill knows both those things, and Jordan takes the information back to the station, and runs a couple of quick checks, and his suspicions are confirmed.

He calls Peter, and when he answers he says without preamble “There are rogue hunters in town, and they’re after you. They’re using Bill to get info, got their teenage sons buddying up to him.”

Peter growls low in his throat.

“Dammit. Do I need to take care of it?” he asks.

“Nope. Take Stiles and stay at the cabin, and leave it with me, Peter” Jordan tells him.

He calls Chris Argent, and gives him the details. Chris is understandably pissed, because it’s known that Beacon Hills is under his watch.

He pays a late night visit to the newcomers, and lets it be known in no uncertain terms that the Hale Pack is off limits, always and forever. He breaks the man’s jaw, just to get his point across.

Jordan’s visit is during the daytime, in uniform, with Noah by his side.

It doesn’t take much to convince the new hunters that going after the mate of the sheriff’s son is a particularly bad idea.

Bill’s a little sad when his new friends leave town as quickly as they arrived, but Jordan takes him aside and explains that they were Not Nice People, and they wanted to hurt Uncle Peter.

Bill’s horrified that he could have put his favorite uncle in danger, but Jordan reassures him that he did the right thing by not telling the boys anything, and he calms down after that.

Jordan stresses to Bill that any friends he or his brothers or sisters make from now on have to be screened by Jordan and Noah first, and Bill readily agrees.

Then he calls Peter at the cabin to tell him it’s all done and dusted, and the threat’s been taken care of, and Peter thanks him.

“No problem, Peter. Pack take care of their own, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles?”

Stiles doesn’t budge, keeping his face firmly pressed against his pillow, but Peter can tell he’s awake.

‘Come on sweetheart, wake up” Peter cajoles him.

“No. Want to stay here” Stiles grumbles into his pillow.

Peter sighs.

“I know, rabbit, but staying in bed won’t change anything. I know you’re upset, but it can’t be helped. It’s time.”

Stiles huffs as he sits up in bed, and Peter can see that he’s genuinely upset.

“It’s just, he was so faithful for so long, and I can’t believe we’re doing this. Can’t it wait a little longer?”

“Stiles, they said there was nothing more to be done. Now let’s get dressed, and we’ll go and say a last goodbye, and you can see him off, OK? And I know you don’t want to think about it now, but maybe later you can look at getting a new one.”

Stiles sniffles.

Peter shushes him and hugs him, and with a sigh Stiles gets out of bed, and they get dressed, and then drive down to the mechanics to say a final goodbye to Roscoe, who has finally, finally given up the ghost.

 

Stiles lays his head on the bonnet, and the mechanic looks on sympathetically. “First car?” he asks, and Stiles nods.

“Man, nothing’s ever like your first” he says understandingly.

Peter waits until Stiles lifts his head off the bonnet before telling the man “You can take it now.”

Stiles holds him tight as they watch the jeep get loaded onto the truck to be taken to the wrecking yard.

They drive home silently, and when they pull into the driveway all the pack are waiting there for them.

They all pull him in for a hug, before Ami says hesitantly “We hope you don’t mind, but we got a couple of people together. For a wake.”

They bring Stiles over to their place, and when  he walks in, it’s to find Scott and Derek waiting for him, and Chris and Melissa, and there on the back wall of the lounge is a display of photos of Stiles and Roscoe, blown up and arranged in a mural.

There’s food, and drink, and a cake saying RIP OLD FRIEND.

Stiles looks around, takes it all in, and starts crying.

“You assholes, making me have feelings” he sobs, as he grabs Scotty in a bear hug.

Derek hands him a drink, and then another, and then another, and they spend the afternoon telling stories about the times the damned jeep wouldn’t start, followed by memories of how it had saved the day more than once.

By the time it’s nightfall, Stiles is able to smile and laugh about his vehicle’s last spectacular failure, on a freeway off ramp in rush hour, where it had simply died, and refused to start again.

He looks around the room at his friends and family who have given up their day to comfort him just because they know how much the ratty old blue jeep meant to him, and he smiles, and says ‘” Thanks guys, this was perfect. You didn’t have to do this”

It’s Noah who says “Sure we did, kiddo. What kind of pack would we be if we didn’t take care of our own?”

 

* * *

 

 

The Forrest children take what they learn to heart.

When Bill and Alex get back from their honeymoon, the apartment’s been cleaned from top to bottom, the fridge is full, and there are fresh rose petals scattered over the crisp new linens on the bed.

They call Ami to thank her, but she says “It wasn’t me, actually. It was Sophi and Pete and Mike. They said pack takes care of their own."

 

 


End file.
